


InfluMza

by detectivecaz



Series: The Decada Series [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Raymond Benson
Genre: AU, Book: The Facts of Death, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Sick James, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: A week after the events that occurred in The Hutchinson Affair, James and M's friendship is slowly growing steady. However, when James falls ill, M takes it upon herself to look after him, while trying to find a lead on who killed Alfred. But when information finally surfaces that gives them a lead, M soon realises that there is more going on than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a week after _'The Hutchinson Affair'_ which can be found here _**([x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234261))**_

* * *

It had been exactly one week since she and James had started their friendship, and she had to admit that she couldn't remember ever being as happy than when she spent time in his presence. He was gradually helping her through the loss of Alfred, being there when she needed someone to come and talk to or confide in. She still missed him, but it was gradually becoming more bearable with each passing day. They were still no closer to finding out who was responsible for Alfred's death or the death of the three victims prior, the first being an MI6 agent.  
  
M watched Bond from her desk noting how restless and irritable he was at sitting around doing nothing. She knew he was as frustrated as she was about this full case, he needed to be out there rather than stare out the window of her office daily, but the personal part of her didn't want him to go should they get any leads. Rising from her chair, she walked towards him, causing him to turn and look at her when he no doubt felt her presence. She stood next to him and looked out to the London skyline, watching as the rain as it hit off the windows outside, only to turn when she heard James sneeze beside her. Now looking at him, she took in his pale parlor as he gave another sneeze that soon turned into a cough.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, James?" M asked concern lacing her voice as she placed a hand on his arm in comfort.  
  
He gave her a nod and smile which came out more as a grimace.  
  
M narrowed her eyes giving him a sceptical look, he would not say anything if he was feeling worse than what he was letting on, he was too bloody stubborn for his own good.  
  
"Are you positive it's not the flu? It's going around."  
  
"I never catch the flu."  
  
She raised an eyebrow as he gave a sniff. "Yes, and not being able to breathe through your nose is normal James."  
  
He took the handkerchief from his suit pocket and blew his nose. He could feel his eyes watering and become heavy at the simple action. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt this awful, getting shot didn't even feel this bad. All energy seemed to have left him. He wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep. The burning sensation in his throat whenever he swallowed wasn't helping matters either.  
  
"I told you I'm fine." He said giving her a scowl, to which she ignored.  
  
"The medical team will be the judge of that, besides I need you to get a check-up to make sure you're in top form should we get a breakthrough in this case."  
  
He let out a groan both in pain and annoyance. He knew there would be no way to get out of this.  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
M had to prevent a laugh from breaking free at seeing the sullen look fall over his face at the prospect of going to medical. He could be worse than a child at times. She dropped her hand from his arm and watched as he began to make his way to the door to her office, before following after him.  
  
He turned to give her a questioning look.  
  
"You don't need to come."  
  
"Do you think i'm stupid, James? I know for a fact that you won't go to medical. At this way, I'll know for myself that you actually go."  
  
He couldn't help but sigh as he made his way from her office, secretly touched that she cared for his well being, but if he was truthful he would rather just go home and spend some more private time with, M.  
  
The journey to medical was made in silence, only to be broken now and again by the sound of James' coughs and M's heels on the floor. They had just made it through the door when one of the doctors saw him and let out a groan.  
  
"What have you got yourself into this time, Bond?"  
  
M cleared her throat causing the doctor to sober up when he noticed M was with him.  
  
"I need a thorough examination on 007, preferably without the attitude. I'm fully aware of the trouble he has caused in the past, but you are paid to ensure the well-being of all staff and agents in this building."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
If the circumstances were different, James would have enjoyed the dressing down the doctor just received, but at the moment he just wanted the examination to be over with.  
  
"Good, now if you could do what you are paid to do; preferably today, it would be greatly appreciated."  
  
The doctor merely nodded silently cursing himself for his stupidity.  
  
"Very well, come along Bond so we can get this over with."  
  
Bond gave M a pleading look, to which she merely ignored and instead motioned him to follow the doctor.  
  
"You're a mean woman, M." He told her with much annoyance he could muster, before following after the doctor.  
  
M looked on in amusement debating whether to follow them. Mind made up she followed them to one of the examination rooms the doctor giving her a confused look as she made her way into the room. Ignoring him, she kept her attention on Bond who was currently trying to get his coughing under control.  
  
"I would also check for Flu symptoms as well." She gave the doctor a knowing look.  
  
"I told you, I never get the flu."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that Bond. Take your shirt off, I need to examine your chest."  
  
"Fine."  
  
His joints protested at the movement causing him to let out a groan. M stepped towards him batting his hands away helping him to remove his suit jacket and shirt giving her a look of gratitude. He could faintly smell her perfume overtake his senses, while he felt her fingers brush against his skin causing a shiver to go through him at the simple action.  
  
The doctor watched them narrowing his eyes wondering what it exactly was between them. He knew M cared for her agents and staff, but there was something more between these two if the looks and small touches were anything to go by. Whatever it was, he wouldn't dare voice what he was thinking, he valued his job too much, not to mention he already had one dressing down he didn't need another.  
  
"Sit yourself on the bed, Bond."  
  
Bond did what the doctor told him for once, no longer having the energy to argue.  
  
M watched on as the doctor carried out his examination, wanting nothing more than to offer him some comfort, but her job came first despite their new found relationship. There was no question in her mind that they would have to create some distance between them, no matter how much she enjoyed his company. She needed him focused on his missions rather than on her. They couldn't afford failure. It was one of the reasons any relationship between personnel was frowned upon.  
  
She heard the doctor give a sigh as he finished his examination.  
  
"Congratulations Bond, it looks like you don't have the flu, but rather a common cold."  
  
"See, told you I don't get the Flu." He told the doctor and M smugly.  
  
M had to refrain from rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, and it seems even a common cold doesn't stop you from being a smug bastard," M told him sarcastically.  
  
"I'm putting you on sick leave, that means that you go home and rest nothing else. I'll give you some paracetamol to help with any pain. Make sure you drink to keep yourself hydrated, and when I say drink I mean water, Bond. Follow my orders and no doubt you'll be back to your normal annoying self in a few days at most."  
  
The doctor told him nonchalantly as he started to clear away the equipment he had used.  
  
"Are you going to let him speak to me like that?" He looked to M waiting for her to give the doctor another bollocking.  
  
M ignored him and turned to the doctor. "Is here anything else?"  
  
He stopped what he was doing and looked towards her.  
  
"No, I'm more than happy to clear him for field duty once and only once the cold clears up. With that being said, I want him back here in three to four days time for another examination."  
  
"That can be arranged "  
  
She heard James mumble as he started to re-dress himself.  
  
"Need any help Bond?"  
  
"I can manage." He told her annoyed that he struggled to find the energy to perform the simplest of tasks.  
  
"Stupid cold." He muttered to himself.  
  
She heard him give a sigh of relief, which was followed by a sniff as he managed to navigate his arms through into the sleeves.  
  
Once dressed, the doctor held out a box of paracetamol which Bond grudgingly took seeing no alternative.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days Bond, ma'am."  
  
The two of them watched him go leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"Are you ready James or do you need a few moments?"  
  
"No." He told her standing, not wanting to stay longer than necessary.  
  
"Very well. I expect you to go straight home and rest. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"M...  
  
"I mean it, James. The last thing I need is for you to be injured or killed on your next assignment because you were too stubborn to follow mine or the doctor's orders."  
  
Seeing the concern reflected in her eyes, stopped all arguments he had. She was right as always. He would be no use to her or six if he couldn't do his job.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that matter is cleared up. I shall see you in a few days, James."  
  
Disappointment slowly crept over him. He thought he would see her before he had to come back. If he could not go a few days without her being with him, how was he going to cope being away weeks on end on missions? He had it bad and they weren't even a couple. Yet, he wanted to be near her and have her close.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
M watched as he sluggishly walked out of the examination room, a thoughtful look on her face. She didn't miss his disappointed look, but it would be best for both of them if they had their own space now and again. They would become dependent on each other if they didn't, then how would they both manage to do their jobs? She made her way back to her office, positive her decision was the right one, but with each step, she took she could feel the guilt of her words start to wash over her.

/*\\*/*\

Throughout the rest of the day, her mind would drift back to James, no matter how much she tried to keep herself busy with paperwork. Finally giving up, she threw down her pen and picked up the phone calling Ross telling him to have the car ready. Replacing the phone, she rose from her chair and grabbed her bag and coat before making her way from her office. If Ross was curious as to why she was leaving early, he didn't say anything for which she was glad.  
  
It didn't take long before the car had stopped outside her apartment, with Ross holding the door open for her so she could exit. Giving him her thanks, she made her way to the front door, unlocking it and letting herself in.  
  
She would get changed then make her way round to James' to see how he was doing. She shut the door, dumped her keys in the bowl on the hall cabinet and made her way to her living room only to stop in her tracks.  
  
James was sprawled out on her sofa, in his shirt and trousers, mouth slightly open fast asleep. She didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed that he had disobeyed her orders yet again.  
  
Placing down her bag then removing her coat that she placed on the chair, she made her way quietly towards him, bending down and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
M couldn't stop smiling when she heard him let out a moan as he leaned into her soothing touch before his eyes gradually opened.  
  
"I thought I told you to go home and rest?"  
  
"And I did. You just didn't specify which home."  
  
M shook her head fondly.  
  
"How exactly did you get in?"  
  
"I got a duplicate of your key made a few days ago."  
  
She was going to reprimand him for not asking her beforehand, but it could wait.  
  
"Could you pass me a tissue?"  
  
She looked to where he was looking, seeing the box of tissues on the table. Grabbing the box she held it out to him as he took three, blowing his nose. She tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust at the sound.  
  
"Thank you. What time is it?"  
  
"Going on three." She told him placing the box back on the table.  
  
"Has there been a breakthrough?" He asked wondering why she was home as early as she was considering she usually stayed at the office until late.  
  
"No, I left early because I was going to visit you to see how you were, but since you're here you've saved me a trip."  
  
"Aren't I the smart one?"  
  
"I'm not even going to respond to that James. Have you eaten?"  
  
"No, I don't feel like it." He said feeling nauseous at the thought of food.  
  
She gave him a disapproving look. "You have to at least try and eat, James."  
  
"Fine, but only because it's you."  
  
"Good, I'll make some soup. Hopefully, you will be able to keep that down, but first things first we had best get you into bed."  
  
He gave her a weak smirk. "You were the last person I thought would take advantage of an ill man."  
  
"Didn't you know? I do it all the time." She told him in a deadpanned voice which caused James' grin to widen.  
  
M stood up and helped James into a sitting position. It was the first time she had seen him this weak, even if he was shot or battered and bruised he could still walk around Six as if he owned the place.  
  
James rested his head against her chest once their task was complete, but the action seemed to have taken what energy he had left.  
  
M saw his eyes close and gently shook him trying to get him to stay awake.    
  
"You can sleep when you're in bed James."  
  
He lifted his head and rose from the couch with M's help, wrapping one arm around her shoulders feeling M wrap hers around his waist. The height difference made it awkward, causing them to go at a slow pace with James stumbling most of the way.  
  
To M he felt like a ton weight against her smaller frame.  
  
They finally reached the bedroom much to her relief. The effort alone was causing her to become short of breath. She pulled back the covers, and sat him on the bed, hearing his relieved sigh. His arm dropped from her shoulder as M started to unbutton and remove his shirt. She didn't attempt to remove his trousers seeing as he was fighting to keep his eyes open.  
  
"You can lie down now."  
  
"Thank God." He croaked.  
  
She watched as he lay down, helping to lift his legs onto the bed, the pulling the covers over him.  
  
"I'll wake you in a few hours."  
  
She was about to leave him when she felt his hand weakly grasp hers.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"James..."  
  
"Please."  
  
The pitiful plea weakened her resolve, giving in.  
  
"Alright, give me a moment until I get the tissues. I have a feeling you're going to need them."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He regretfully let's go of her hand as his tired eyes watched her leave. He knew he should have gone to his own apartment rather than M's, but hers was closer and he didn't feel like travelling another fifteen minutes in his state. The fact that he decided to drive himself didn't help matters, and the last thing he needed on top of anything else was M yelling at him about damages all because he was too stubborn to get a taxi from the nearest taxi rank.  
  
He saw M return with the box of tissues in hand along with her laptop. Placing the tissues on the dresser, she saw his questioning look.  
  
"If you want me to stay, I may as well do some work for any updates on this case."  
  
She stepped out of her heels and moved round to the other side of the bed, propping a pillow behind her back for support as she sat herself down on her bed next to him.  
  
James turned on his side so he was facing her, faintly smiling at seeing her sitting on top of the duvet, computer resting on her lap.  
  
"Try to get some sleep James instead of watching me."  
  
He saw the side of her mouth twitch as she tried to stop herself from smiling.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he let M's gentle tapping on the keyboard lure him to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

M was half way through looking at the evidence they had gathered; trying to piece together anything that would be able to give them any leads on Albert's or the previous victim's deaths when she heard James stir next to her.  
  
Closing the laptop she placed it on the bedside table and reached out a hand to his forehead, causing James to lean into her touch.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"It seems you have a slight fever." She told him softly removing her hand.  
  
"Isn't that good?"  
  
M didn't answer him. Getting up from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom only to return a few minutes later with a thermometer in hand.  
  
"You can't be serious." He sniffed or tried to only to find his nose was now blocked.  
  
"Open." She gave a faint smile and stuck the thermometer under his tongue. "If only women could see James Bond now."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
M gave a chuckle and removed it from his mouth when it gave a beep and read the numbers staring back at her.  
  
"Well? Am I normal?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Define normal. And to answer your question you have a temperature of 38.5."  
  
"I always said I was hot M, you're little device seems to agree."  
  
"Yes, it seems even thermometers aren't immune to the James Bond charm," M said rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, only a woman called, M."  
  
"I would say she's one of the smart ones,"   M muttered placing the thermometer on the bedside cabinet.  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself."  
  
M pretended she never heard him as she looked at her watch.  
  
"I think it's time you try to eat something then we can crack open that paracetamol and top it off with some water."  
  
"I heard scotch was great for colds."  
  
"Nice try, James. I'll be back soon, and if you so as much leave that bed the cold will be the least of your worries. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
M gave him a calculating look, she wouldn't hold her breath that he would follow her orders. She was just glad she managed to get a shopping done a few days prior.  
  
Leaving James in bed, she made her way into the kitchen and gathered the essentials she needed.  Opening the cupboard to her left, she took out a tin of chicken soup and emptied the contents into a pot then placed it on the hob. She didn't recall looking after a sick Bond being in her job description, but she couldn't exactly leave him the way he was. Chances are he would have done the same for her if their roles were reversed, though she wouldn't have a gotten a say in the matter. He would just invite himself over like he normally did.  
  
Pouring the soup into a bowl once it was ready, she filled a glass with water then placed both the soup and glass on a tray.  
  
Making her way into the living room, she found James' jacket. Placing the tray down for a moment on the table,  she searched his pockets, removing the box of paracetamol that the doctor had given him earlier. Putting them on the tray, she picked it up and made her way back into the bedroom, only to stop in her tracks at seeing the bed empty.  
  
M inwardly cursed when she heard a clatter coming from the en-suite bathroom.  Slightly worried, she placed the tray on the bedside cabinet and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"James, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Not paying heed to his muffled response, M opened the door noticing the shelf that held her toiletries was no longer on the wall. The various bottles were scattered all over the floor along with James who was looking up at her from the floor with a sheepish smile.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do, James?"  
  
"I needed to use the bathroom, and I felt dizzy. So, I grabbed the nearest thing which just happened to be your shelf."  
  
"And you didn't think of waiting until I got back? If you weren't ill I would make you clean up this mess!" She said bending down and helped him from the ground with some difficulty.  
  
"I'll fix it later M, I promise."  
  
"Too bloody right you will. Now let's just get what you came here to do over with, then you can eat your soup. If it isn't already cold."  
  
James knew she was aggravated, and rightly so. He seemed to be causing her more work instead of less. She turned away and started to pick up the bottles on the floor. He couldn't help but admire her for a few minutes. She really was one of a kind.  
  
After she had picked up the last bottle, she stood up to see Bond drying off his hands.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on then, before you destroy any more of my bathroom."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him back into the bedroom, placing the tray on his lap once he got himself somewhat comfortable.  
  
"Are you not having anything?"  
  
"I'll make something later."  
  
She watched as he started to eat his soup, looking for any signs that he was going to be sick. That was the last thing that she needed.  
  
After his sixth spoonful, he pushed the tray away.  
  
"Had enough?" she looked at the still filled bowl of soup.  
  
"I don't feel like eating, I can exactly taste it anyway."  
  
M rolled her eyes and took the box of paracetamol and handed him two.  
  
"Do I need to?"  
  
"Yes, now would you shut up and take them."  
  
Bond gave her a scowl and popped the pills into his mouth and washed them away with the glass of water.  
  
"There happy?"  
  
She ignored him and instead picked up the tray and walked out of the room leaving him alone.  
  
Sitting around doing nothing was frustrating, the pile of paperwork he still had to do on his desk at the office looked more appealing by the second. He just hoped this cold would be gone soon, he didn't think he could survive three days cooped up in bed doing nothing, he would go mad. Seeing her laptop where she had left it earlier he shuffled over and reached out quickly grabbing it and sitting back in his original position.  
  
Noticing the file M was looking at was minimised, he clicked on it bringing it full screen. Scrolling through, he read the information on each of the cases knowing it was only a matter of time before their killer struck again, but who their next victim was they didn't know.  
  
"You can't leave anything alone can you, James?"  
  
M strode over to him and closed the laptop, taking it from him causing Bond to become annoyed.  
  
"I was only trying to help."  
  
"Yes, and I would prefer your help once you are not bedridden."  
  
"What am I supposed to do then?"  
  
"Rest, sleep, and get better."  
  
He scowled at her which was quickly replaced with a yawn causing M to smirk.  
  
"Think of it this way James, the sooner you're better, the quicker you can leave that bed."  
  
James knew she was right, and damn how he hated when she was right. He felt M sit beside him and felt her fingers running through the short strands of his hair, the soothing gesture causing his eyes to close.  
  
It wasn't long before M found herself asleep next to James, only to be woken by James' coughs once again. Opening her eyes, she noticed his eyes were still closed, and sweat was covering his brow.  
  
Quickly making her way to the bathroom, she filled a small dish and glass with cold water and grabbed a wash cloth then returned to James whose coughs had now turned into rasps.  
  
Placing her items on the cabinet next to him, she placed the cloth in the bowl of cold water then wrung it out and started to dab his face.  
  
"James, open your eyes for me."  
  
"M…" His eyes slowly opened and met hers.  
  
"Sh, you'll be alright, James."  
  
He appeared to be getting worse instead of better which was starting to worry her.  
  
"Water."  
  
She threw down the cloth on the bed then picked up the glass of water watching as James leaned on his elbow and reached out a shaky hand to take the drink from her.  
  
"I'll do it, James," M said holding the glass to his lips, urging him to take small sips.  
  
Seeing he had enough, she took it away and heard him let out a grunt as he fell back down against the pillows noticing his eyes were closing once again. She took the cloth and continued to mop down his forehead, hopefully helping to reduce his fever.  
  
She continued for another ten minutes only to stop when she was satisfied his breathing had returned to normal. She knew her own chances of getting any sleep tonight were going to be slim.

 


	3. Chapter 3

M groaned when the sound of her alarm woke her. She felt just as every bit as terrible as what James must be feeling. Turning to the man in question she noticed he was still asleep. He had woken three more times during the small hours of the morning causing M to sit with him, trying to cool him down. Touching her hand to his forehead, she was relieved to feel his head seemed cooler than just a few hours ago.  
  
She had an hour to get ready before she was due at Whitehall. She felt like ringing Tanner asking him to cover for her hating the thought of leaving James on his own. Getting out of bed, she made her way into the living room, picked up her phone and quickly dialled Tanner. She didn't have long to wait when she heard him pick up.  
  
"Tanner, I need a favour."  
  
**"Is everything alright, ma'am?"**  
  
"Everything's fine or it will be."  
  
**"What's the favour?"**  
  
"I need you to come over to my flat and keep an eye James for me. I have a meeting today with the Minister on our recent increase in expenses otherwise I would have stayed."  
  
She was met with silence no doubt he was thinking of a response on how to answer her.  
  
**"Why is Bond at your flat ma'am? He knows it's against protocol."**  
  
"I'm well aware of that Tanner. But he isn't doing too well at the moment."  
  
She heard him give a sigh.  
  
**"Fine, I'll be over in half an hour. But, I can tell you he won't be too thrilled he has to spend most of the day in my company."**  
  
"Think of it as a team bonding exercise and as you say it's only for a few hours at most."  
  
She heard him mutter about not getting paid enough for this, causing her to smirk.  
  
"I'll see you in half an hour, Tanner."  
  
**"I'll see you then, ma'am."**  
  
Hanging up, M made her way back to the bedroom to get ready, noticing James was still in the same position. If it wasn't for the wheeziness she heard with each breath he took, she would have assumed he had stopped breathing.  
  
Quickly getting dressed in the bathroom into a black fitted working dress and suit jacket, she was just finishing applying her make-up when she heard the bell of her front door signalling Tanner had arrived.  
  
Opening the door she saw the unhappy look on his face and moved aside allowing him to enter.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
"Figures. Ross is waiting downstairs for you."  
  
"Thank you for doing this, Tanner." She told him in gratitude while grabbing her coat and bag. "Help yourself to food, and whatnot and I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Paracetamol is on the cabinet in the bedroom. Make sure he eats something."  
  
"This is Bond we're talking about here, ma'am."  
  
"I know, but at least try. Give me a call if anything happens."  
  
Tanner gave her nod, watching as she made her way from the house.  
  
"Oh and ma'am, try not to let the minister wind you up too much."  
  
M gave him a scowl. "I'm not promising anything."  
  
She shut the door behind her seeing Ross standing in front of the car.  
  
"Is everything alright, ma'am?"  
  
"Everything is fine Ross, just the usual."  
  
On the journey to Whitehall M's thoughts kept thinking back to the man she had left in her bed. She didn't know if she could take another night of him keeping her up all night. She could already feel her eyes closing due to the lack of sleep. She just hoped she didn't fall asleep in this meeting. She would never live it down.  
  
The car eventually came to a stop, causing her to jerk awake and rub her eyes trying to make herself more awake.  
  
Stepping out of the car, she gave Ross a nod in thanks and made her way up the steps. Once through security, she was escorted to the minister's office knowing what was about to come. Knocking on his door, she waited until he heard him telling her to come in only for her to see him ending a phone call.  
  
"Take a seat M." He told her in a gruff voice.  
  
She made her way to one of the seats that were situated in the front of his desk, taking off her coat she placed it on the back before sitting down.  
  
"Let's get down to business, shall we? The quicker we get through this, the quicker you can leave."  
  
It suited her fine, she would rather spend less time in his presence.  
  
"I've noticed your agents have caused this government more expenditures than the British Army combined. Mind telling me why that is?"  
  
"Minister, you and I are both aware of how much money and resources it takes for my agents to accomplish their missions. And to be frank, if it leads to the more successful capture of terrorists, money shouldn't be as much of an issue. No, the real issue here is Bond."  
  
"What gave you that impression?" He leaned back in his chair and looked straight at her in annoyance.  
  
"The amount of times we have had this conversation, his name is always brought up. Need I remind you minister if we didn't have him, half of those terrorists would still be on the loose. He gets the job done, not always by the book, but by his instincts and they haven't failed him yet."  
  
"That's the problem though isn't it M. If we let every agent get away with using their instincts this economy would be bankrupt. No, I think you're sentimental over him. Always quick to jump to his defences. Let me put it this way M. The only reason he is still a part of MI6 is due to your influence. If it wasn't for you, we would have gotten rid of him long ago."  
  
M sat and watched as the Minister stood up and made his way over to the window.  
  
"His methods are unethical M, he is a hindrance not only to this government, but also to MI6."  
  
"He's my agent…"  
  
"He may be your agent, but even you can't protect him much longer. Either you reign him in or we put him down."  
  
M narrowed her eyes at him. Hardly believing what she was hearing. It should be up to her on how she handled her agents. He turned around and made his way towards her.  
  
"I've heard about the killings, one an MI6 operative, the other your lover."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Use this chance, so he can prove himself M. If he manages to play this one by the book then he's safe. But, if he fails to do so, you will be looking for a new double 0 and you a new job. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Perfectly, and I suppose my orders and actions will be monitored as well. If I wasn't able to carry out my job I wouldn't have been promoted in the first place. Or is it because I'm a woman and running the show?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with your gender M, it's about following protocol. And quite frankly a boss who let's their agents get away with everything isn't cut out to be in charge."  
  
She felt herself become tense as he leaned down towards her slightly, uncomfortable with how close he was to her.  
  
"You only got the job because your predecessor was fond of you. If it wasn't for him, you would still be in Hong Kong. Don't risk your job for an agent M, because ultimately it will be your downfall. I know you will make the right decision."  
  
He leaned back and moved back around her desk, while she was trying to keep her emotions in check. He couldn't possibly know about her and Bond's somewhat relationship. They had been careful, or so she thought.  
  
"Is that everything, Minister? Only some of us actually have some work to do that's worthwhile."  
  
"M, I'm only doing what is in your best interests. You're a smart woman, but even smart women make mistakes. Don't let Bond be yours."  
  
Grabbing her bag and coat she marched towards the exit of his office only to stop and turned to look back at him.  
  
"He won't be because I trust him. You'll do well to remember that knowing who to trust is everything in this business. I trust Bond to get the job done, and he hasn't proven me wrong yet. If anything I would worry about your own affairs rather than interfering with mine. Good day, Minister."  
  
M slammed his office door behind her and quickly marched out of Whitehall. It was only when she was outside that she felt she could finally breathe again. She had never liked the man, but as of now, she despised him. She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.  
  
Once back in the car she thought over the Minister's words. To anyone passing by they would have assumed that she showed favouritism to Bond, but the way he had said it to her she knew there was a deeper meaning behind it. When she arrived at headquarters, she headed straight to her office and closed the door behind her. Looking around her office, she looked for anything that was out-of-place. Looking towards the bookcase, she saw two of her books misplaced. Making her way over, she opened the glass door, removing the books noticing the small camera and mic that were nestled between them. Pulling them out, she threw them on the ground and stepped on them. The bastard had her office bugged.  
  
M spent the next hour searching over her office for any sign of other cameras that she didn't know about. She found another one above the picture frame that was hanging above her sofa and another above her emergency exit door. It was tiny that no one would have noticed it was there if they weren't looking for it. Destroying them both, she took a seat on the sofa letting out a sigh angry didn't come close to how she was feeling. She was furious. She would have to inform Tanner and James about what happened. She knew how James would take it finding out his days were numbered. She only hoped he didn't let her down.  
  
She heard her stomach protest from the lack of food. It was then she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Getting up she made her way over to her desk to ask Moneypenny if she could nip out and get her something. No sooner was she about to dial her number that the woman in question made her way into her office, a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Ma'am, sorry to barge in, but I've just been informed that we've lost contact with 004."  
  
"Tell them I'll be right down."  
  
It looked like food would have to wait.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tanner looked around M's flat not having properly been here before. Everything looked modern much like her office at SIS. The walls were pale in colour with natural Claremont Fabric sofas to match. In the center between them was a blue footstool that contrasted nicely and drew attention to the fireplace. There were a few paintings on the walls in gold frames and a large gold mirror which were situated above the fireplace.  
  
It was very M Tanner decided. He wondered if the rest of the rooms were in similar taste. She had told him Bond was in her bedroom, which made him curious as to what type of relationship she and Bond actually had. He knew M wouldn't have slept on the couch, which means she must have shared a bed with him. Unless she slept in the spare.  
  
Walking into the other rooms, he noticed Bond still passed out in her bed and shook his head before making his way further down the hall. He opened the door slightly seeing the spare bedroom, noticing that it hadn't been used for some time by the looks of it. The bed was bare, which proved his earlier theory correct. He hoped M knew what she was doing. This could end badly should anyone ever find out.  
  
Making his way back to the living room, he decided to work on some reports he had brought with him to pass the time. With any luck Bond would remain asleep until M came back. He didn't really feel like putting up with an ill agent.

/*\\*/*\

Bond had no idea how long has passed before he decided to come back to the land of the living. Letting out a yawn, he gave a grunt as he sat up, feeling slightly better than the day before much to his relief. His nose was still blocked and throat still sore, but apart from that, he felt fine. Looking around the room, he noticed it was going on eleven in the morning, which meant M was already at the office. Throwing back the covers, he got up out of the bed taking the duvet with him and made his way into the living room, hoping to watch some television until M came back, only to stop in his tracks at seeing Tanner sitting on one of her sofas focused on a report.  
  
"What are you doing here Tanner?"  
  
Tanner looked up from the report he was currently working on and turned to see Bond standing in the doorway, duvet wrapped around him which took all of Tanner's will power not to smirk at the sight.  
  
"M asked me to watch you while she attended a meeting with the minister. I'm not as thrilled about it any more than you are." Tanner told him seeing the annoyed look on Bond's face.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. So I think you can leave, Tanner. I can look after myself."  
  
"Perhaps, but I would rather not be killed by our boss for not following orders. Now, would you sit down before you fall down."  
  
Bond grudgingly took a seat on the other sofa, giving Tanner side glances every now and again.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"A cup of tea wouldn't go a miss." He didn't feel like eating yet and he would rather not make a spectacle of himself in front of Tanner for not being able to keep his food down.  
  
Bond watched as Tanner left the room giving him a calculating look. No doubt he was wondering what he was doing here when he should be at his own home. But to be frank it was no one's business except his and M's. If she wanted to be rid of him she would have taken him back to his own flat. His thoughts stayed on M wondering how her meeting went with the minister, it was no secret she was not fond of the man and he couldn't exactly blame her. He had wanted to punch the man himself on several occasions for the way he spoke to her.  
  
Tanner returned a few moments later with two cups in his hand, handing one over to Bond who took it, muttering his thanks taking a drink of the liquid wincing as it made his already abused throat worse.  
  
The two men remained in an awkward silence before Bond finally couldn't take any more.  
  
"Why don't you just come out with whatever is bothering you, Tanner."  
  
"Alright, what is your relationship with M? You know this against protocol, Bond. If anyone were to find out…"  
  
"You don't have to tell me the consequences Tanner, we both already know. We have a friendship of sorts. That is all. After Alfred was murdered, well you saw how she was that night, she was distraught."  
  
"So, what? You thought you would play the knight in shining armour?"  
  
"She needed someone. I didn't want to leave her alone. She may get on my nerves more often than not but, I do care for her."  
  
"Are you sure that's all it was Bond? Because quite frankly I don't believe you."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." He knew it wasn't, but Tanner didn't need to know that.  
  
"Fine, don't tell. Just know if you as so much use her or take advantage of her in any way. I'll make you disappear so fast you won't know what's happened."  
  
Bond merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"You're not the only one that cares about her Bond. And Alfred being murdered was too close to home for my liking."  
  
"You and me both Tanner. The sooner we know more the better. Have you managed to find anything?"  
  
Tanner shook his head, "No, Alfred's lawyer Manville Duncan is passing on any information to us that might be useful. I've been going through some of it, but so far nothing that would help us. Has M told you anything more about Alfred's life?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to push her, it's still too soon. She's only starting to go back to her usual charming self."  
  
Tanner hid a smirk behind his mug, "I think you had best ask her, it may help this investigation along quicker."  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"Well, you did say you and she have a friendship of sorts. So, who better to ask about Alfred's life than a friend."  
  
"You're an evil man Bill Tanner. Can't you just pull his file up?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Whatever Bond was about to say was cut off with a sneeze causing Tanner to find the full situation quite amusing if he did say so himself.

/*\\*/*\

Back at headquarters, M spent half an hour trying to get in contact with 004, who was investigating illegal smuggling of military and chemical weapons in Turkey to a terrorist organisation who called themselves the suppliers.  
  
"Pull up all satellite imagery in the area before you lost contact with him." She ordered.  
  
A few clicks and the satellite images were up on the screen, M taking a few steps forward so she could investigate closer.  
  
"What about his tracker?"  
  
"It's been disabled." One of the personnel closest to her informed her.  
  
The full situation was looking bleaker with each second that passed.  
  
_"004 to base do you read me?"_  
  
M tried not to let her relief show, "What's your status?"  
  
_"Our terrorists escaped along with the weapons."_  
  
"Shit, Do you have any idea where they are?"  
  
_"No, they blew up their base. I just got out by the skin of my teeth."_  
  
"Very well, I'll have agents pick you up at the Rendezvous point. As soon as you meet them, get yourself checked out. That's an order."  
  
_"Ma'am."_  
  
M pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger wondering if this day could get any worse. Her agent was alive at least but the mission was a disaster.  
  
She could feel the day start to weigh down heavily on her, and it was only midday.  
  
"Try and see if you can track them down, we can't afford them to disappear off the radar again."  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
She left them to it and made her way back to her office wondering how Tanner and James were getting on. They had a good working relationship, but she had never witnessed them outside the office and James certainly wasn't the easiest person to tolerate. Nearly at her office, she was stopped in her tracks by Moneypenny.  
  
"Ma'am, Manville Duncan is waiting in your office."  
  
M snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Moneypenny who was giving her an apologetic look.  
  
"Thank you, Moneypenny."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, ma'am?"  
  
"Some lunch would be lovely."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you." She gave the younger woman a grateful look and continued to her office.  
  
"Manville, I didn't expect you back from your trip so soon."  
  
The man in question stood up and placed a kiss on M's cheek.  
  
"It went better than I first suspected. Has there been any leads?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet. We're doing all we can, whoever did this won't get away with it. I can assure you."  
  
She took a seat on the couch and motioned for him to sit down. "So, any reason why you are here?"  
  
"I have been trying to get a hold of Alfred's son Charles to inform him of his father's death, but I can't get in touch with him."  
  
"He may be on a business trip, Alfred told me his work takes him across Europe and the Far East."  
  
"Perhaps…"  
  
"But you think something may have happened to him?" M enquired.  
  
"It's a possibility. And until we can contact him Alfred's ex-wife is insisting on postponing the funeral."  
  
"I see."  
  
She had never met Alfred's ex-wife and he hardly spoke about her or his son much.  
  
"Charles moved to Austin, Texas and stayed close to his father's home."  
  
M didn't know that piece of information. "Alfred has a house in Texas?"  
  
"Yes, he used to visit there on occasion, before he was involved with you."  
  
Manville saw the vacant expression on her face, "I take it he didn't tell you?"  
  
"No. He didn't." M replied making her wonder what else he had kept from her.  
  
It wasn't exactly important, but there was a feeling of hurt and disappointment. She had told him everything there was to know about her, but it seemed he couldn't return the sentiment.  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"It's fine Manville. As for Charles, if you still haven't heard from him in the next day or so contact me and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you. I never asked how you were coping."  
  
"I'm getting there, slowly but it will take time."  
  
"I'm here should you need me."  
  
"I appreciate that Manville." She said giving him a small smile.  
  
He made to stand, M following suit.  
  
"I need to get back to the office, I'm scheduled in Paris tomorrow for a few days. I'm still not used to his job. Makes me wonder how he managed to do it daily."  
  
"You'll do fine Manville. Take care."  
  
"You too." He said placing another kiss on her cheek and left her office.  
  
M watched him go with a thoughtful expression on her face. She had a feeling they were missing something, but what it was she didn't know yet. She just hoped Charles hadn't met the same fate as his father.

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The rest of M's day went without any more mishaps much to her relief. Looking at the clock on the wall, she noticed it was going on four. She had told Tanner she would be a few hours at most. She had heard nothing from him, so she assumed everything was okay.  
  
Throwing down her pen, she called Ross to inform him to have the car ready having had enough of MI6's dealings for one day. She would need to stop by on James' at some point to pick up some clothes and toiletries for him. God knows the man would be glad for a shower, as long as he didn't destroy her bathroom again. Gathering her belongings, she informed Moneypenny to reschedule her remaining appointments before heading down to meet her driver.  
  
The drive back to her apartment was met with them stuck in traffic for half an hour causing M to become restless while thinking if her day could go any worse. The lunch she had, she only took a few bites before throwing it away. She hoped James hadn't given her his bloody cold virus. The car finally came to a stop outside her apartment much to her relief. Making her way inside, she could hear the voices of James and Tanner arguing over something.  
  
"What the hell are you two up to?"  
  
James and Tanner both turned to see a harassed M in the doorway waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Blame Tanner, he won't let me take a look at any of the files on the case." James wrapped the duvet tighter around himself.  
  
"And for good reason Bond."  
  
"I told you, James…"  
  
"When do I listen though?"  
  
M rolled her eyes and threw her bag down on the floor, and made her way over to her drinking tray and poured herself a double scotch. Drinking most of it in one swallow.  
  
"Meeting that bad was it, ma'am?" Tanner shared a look with Bond who looked just as curious as he was.  
  
"Bad doesn't begin to cover it, Tanner."  
  
"What happened M?"  
  
"The same thing that happens at all these meetings. My methods coming under questioning, and how I can't seem to keep my agents in line. Specifically one in particular."  
  
She finished the rest of her drink, before pouring herself another.  
  
"There's got to be more to it than M," James said softly.  
  
M looked from both Bond and Tanner, before making her way to the sofa sitting in the spare seat next to James.  
  
"As of now, the minister wants you to carry out your missions by the book and my orders will be supervised."  
  
"What?" Tanner couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Quite, apparently I'm overly sentimental and show favouritism towards James. He all but knew about the new relationship we both have. No doubt James filled you in on it."  
  
"He did to an extent. How did he find out about it? Christ, I work in close collaboration with you and I didn't notice much change between you both."  
  
M let out a humourless chuckle. "I wondered about that too. The only time we spoke about anything personal between us was in our office or outside of work."  
  
"Then how... Are you telling me he had your office bugged?" James narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Not only was he questioning her ability to perform her job, but the fact he had her office bugged made James want to punch the bastard.  
  
"What's done is done. I just need you to watch what you do on missions from now on James. I mean it." She ordered.  
  
James merely nodded silently fuming at what she had just told him.  
  
"I also received a visit from Manville Duncan this afternoon."  
  
"Has he got any further information for us?" Tanner asked hopeful that they had something new to go on.  
  
"Nothing concrete. He came to notify me that he is having difficulty trying to contact Alfred's son, Charles. And until he knows about his father's death. Alfred's ex-wife is postponing the funeral."  
  
Tanner caught Bond's eye and motioned him to talk to her. Now was his chance to ask her.  
  
"Where does his son live?"  
  
"Austin, Texas. Apparently, Alfred has or had a house over there that he used to visit before we started seeing each other." She told them with some resentment.  
  
"And I assume that you didn't know about this?"  
  
"No. Nothing about the house."  
  
"Manville thinks something has happened to Charles."  
  
"Do you think there has?"  
  
"I'm not sure James. Charles travels with his work so it maybe he is out of the country. I told Manville that if he doesn't hear from him in the next few days, then I will look into it."  
  
"It could be a coincidence." Tanner tried to reason.  
  
"It may be, but no doubt we will soon find out soon enough."  
  
Tanner chose not to press her any further he would leave that for Bond to do. He decided he would look into Charles Hutchison to see what he could learn about the man. Nevertheless, for now, he decided he had best leave them both alone, besides he had enough of Bond's company for one day.  
  
He could feel M's eyes on him as he gathered his things.  
  
"Before you go Tanner. There was one more favour I need to ask you."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be, ma'am?"  
  
"I need you to drop me off at James' flat so I can pick him up some fresh clothes. I would have done it before coming here, but I didn't want Ross to ask too many questions."  
  
She turned her attention to James who she knew was about to argue, but Tanner got there first.  
  
"Very well ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Tanner." She said, standing up  
  
She stood up and James looked at her in irritation.  
  
"My keys are in my jacket pocket, where ever that is," James muttered.  
  
"I don't need them. I have my own set. I won't be long. And don't try any of those ridiculous stunts of yours."  
  
She made her way from the room leaving a speechless Bond and Tanner in her wake.  
  
"Looks like you have met your match Bond." He gave him a smirk and followed after M.  
  
James heard the front door close and gave a small smile. She never failed to surprise him. The both of them weren't so different after all.

/*\\*/*\

While driving to Bond's Tanner's thoughts kept mulling over everything he had found out in under twenty-four hours. Bond and M were the last people he thought about having a personal relationship, but then again the way M always stuck her neck out for him. Then there was the way Bond acted towards her when Tanner had called him informing him of code sixty. He had never seen the soft, caring side to Bond, especially not to the evil queen of numbers. Nonetheless, now he wondered if Bond's original attitude towards M was just a front to hide his real feelings and create distance between them. Whatever Bond had tried to do, it had failed on his part, but maybe she and Bond would be good for each other in the long run. One thing was certain. There wouldn't be a dull day at the office anytime soon.  
  
Eventually arriving outside Bond's. Tanner turned off the engine.  
  
"Would you like me to come in with you ma'am?"  
  
"I think I will be fine," M said trying not to roll her eyes, and made her way to the entrance of Bond's apartment and called the lift, pressing the button for the fifth floor.  
  
She retook the steps she and Bond had taken a few days prior until she was standing outside his door. She was about to place in the key, only to be stopped when the door opened revealing a woman who she assumed was Bond's housekeeper. She didn't know exactly what to expect, but it certainly wasn't a woman who appeared to be just slightly older than herself, taller and more willowy. Her silver hair was styled into a chin length bob, her eyes hazel in colour.  
  
"Can I help you?" She looked at M curiously.  
  
"I'm here to collect some of James' things."  
  
"Oh, you must be the one he keeps going on about." A smile overtook her face, showing off the lines at the corner of her eyes and on her cheeks.  
  
M didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that.  
  
"That boy never stops mentioning you, it's about time he settled down."  
  
"We're not…"  
  
"Oh, there's nothing to be in denial of dear, you can't help who you fall in love with."  
  
M stood there with a look of disbelief on her face, at being called dear or the love part she didn't know, but she would be having words with James when she got back.  
  
"What exactly had James been telling you about me?"  
  
"Just a little of this and a little of that. I've never seen that boy as happy than when he talks about you. I know you're his boss. So your secret is safe with me." She gave M a wink.  
  
"Now, I really must dash, I was meant to be home fifteen minutes ago. It was lovely meeting you dear, I hope to catch you here more often. And I expect an invite to the wedding when you decide on a date."  
  
M moved out the way to let the other woman past. All words leaving her at the mention of a wedding.  
  
"Goodbye, dear."  
  
M closed the door behind her, still in a daze at what had just transpired. She would definitely be having words with James. They weren't even in a proper relationship for Christ sake. Looking through his wardrobe, she found a weekend back and sat it on the bed, before gathering clothes and other items and throwing them in. Satisfied, she had everything, she locked the door behind her and got back in the car, dropping the bag at her feet.  
  
"Everything alright, ma'am?" He asked with worry at seeing how white her face had become.  
  
"I'm fine, Tanner." Her tone having a slight edge to it.  
  
He gave her one last look before starting the car and driving them back, he knew not to press her when she was in one of these moods. He would leave her to Bond.  
  
M sat looking out the window thinking about the other woman's words, the idea of her and Bond ever getting married sounded stupid even to her own ears. She never pegged James for the settling down type. But then she remembered his words after they had shared their first kiss. He had all but told her she was the only person he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but from the way it sounded from his housekeeper, she had seemed to be under the impression they had been dating for some time. So much for taking things slow.  
  
It was not until Tanner called her name that she realised she was outside her home.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"I told you I'm fine, Tanner." She snapped, before sighing. "I'm sorry Tanner, it's just been a long day." She gave him an apologetic look and picked up the bag from the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye, ma'am."  
  
She made her way inside, slamming the door behind her. Tossing the bag on the hall floor, she marched into the living room seeing James still in the position she had left him in.  
  
"I think you and I need to talk."  
  
James turned off the television and gave his full attention to M.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the fact that your housekeeper seems to think we are getting married?"  
  
"Oh…" He asked trying to hold back a smirk.  
  
"Oh. Is that all you have to say on the matter? What have you been saying to her, James?"  
  
James tried not to wince at the tone of her voice. He could faintly feel his head thumping.  
  
"Nothing M. I didn't even think Helen would still be there when you arrived. She basically jumps to the first conclusion she can think of. I mentioned you over the past year. Then we started going on dinner dates. So, she just assumes that it's a serious relationship that's all M." He finished in a cough.  
  
M narrowed her eyes. He had better pray that's all it was.  
  
"Ignore Helen, she's an old romantic at heart and a mother hen when she wants to be."  
  
"That much I gathered. Certainly, explains the _'you can't help who you fall in love with'_ statement.  
  
James snorted or at least tried to at that remark. "That's Helen alright."  
  
"Be that as it may James you need to set her straight. I'm just waiting for her to come to me with a wedding planner."  
  
"You would make a beautiful bride." He winked at her.  
  
"In your dreams maybe." She sat herself down next to James.  
  
"What are we doing James?" She looked over towards him wary.  
  
"What we agreed to." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I meant what I said, we won't do anything more until you're ready."  
  
She gave him a faint smile. "I appreciate that. Just… inform your housekeeper to keep her wedding plans to herself. That's the last thing I need at the moment."  
  
"Consider it done." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand  
  
"Good, now let's see what we can do about dinner, then you can go for the much-needed shower."  
  
"Will, you be joining me?"  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer James."  
  
"Pity."  
  
M rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen James' eyes following until she was out his line of vision.  
  
He did find the thought of marrying M appealing, a life without M, was no life at all. He knew that they were far from ready to even think about marriage. Perhaps one day when the time is right, but for now he would take each day as they came and value each moment he had with her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The next few days passed with little progress happening. 004 had made it back with a few minor cuts and injuries but nothing too serious. She ordered him to take a few days off so he could get a decent night rest having thought he looked dead on his feet when he came into her office for his debrief. There still wasn't any new updates on the whereabouts of the suppliers, and she hadn't heard back from Manville.  
  
She found herself heading to medical to see how James' evaluation was coming along. Not that he would be going anywhere due to lack of progress in this case. Entering medical, she was about to ask where she could find Bond when she heard the familiar raised voice coming from one of the side rooms and had to stop from rolling her eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?"  
  
She saw James turn his attention towards her, a contrite look on his face.  
  
"It's nothing, just a misunderstanding." James gave the Doctor a sideways glance.  
  
"A misunderstanding? You really expect me to believe that?" She gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"Ma'am, perhaps I can explain."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do enlighten me."  
  
"You recall how I diagnosed Bond with the common cold. It seems upon further inspection and the results of his recent blood tests show that he has elevated white blood cells."  
  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
  
"That Bond here has a much more serious viral infection than originally thought. It appears he has Mononucleosis. Or more commonly known as, the kissing disease."  
  
M turned to look at Bond her face unreadable. "And how is this disease passed?"  
  
"Basically it is contracted through fluid exchange. Perhaps one of the women that you meet during one of your missions passed it along. I do hope she was worth it Bond."  
  
Bond gave the doctor a scathing look.  
  
"How long will he be out of commission?"  
  
"Two weeks for the walking variety... you did not get the full version or you would have a more swollen appearance." He informed the last part to Bond.  
  
"You were slightly contagious a week or so into the infectious stage... thirty days ago. Anyone, you spent time with could have been a risk.  However, since you have the walking version, anyone you've spent time with should count themselves lucky."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I told the doctor I am more than capable of returning back to work, M!"  
  
"And I informed you, Bond that you can return to work, but I'm not clearing you for field work!"  
  
"That's enough!" M snapped.  
  
The two of them bowed their heads at hearing the annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Now, that's that out in the open. Bond, you can return to work, but you will be allocated to desk duty until further notice."  
  
"What?! M you can't be serious…"  
  
"Believe me Bond, you do not want to try my patience on this matter. Is that everything doctor?"  
  
"It is, he's free to go."  
  
M gave a nod and left back in the direction of her office. Out of everything Bond could catch it had to be this of all things. She was surprised he never caught it sooner especially with the number of women he went through. She tried not to let it get to her. After all, she was seeing Alfred at the time. What he got up to in his spare time and on missions was no concern of hers as long as it didn't interfere with him getting the job done.  
  
"M, wait!"  
  
M gave a sigh and stopped to turn to see Bond sprinting towards her.  
  
"Whatever you have to say Bond, it can wait until I'm back in my office."  
  
They made the journey in silence, with Bond following behind her at a slower pace. He wished the doctor would just have kept his mouth shut. No doubt the full of Six will find out about it. Patient confidentiality or not. Outside her office, M motioned him inside, following after him, closing the door behind her.  
  
"If you're still trying to get me to clear you for field work, Bond, you can bloody well think again."  
  
"You know you need me to be on this case, M. I'm the best you have."  
  
"Or perhaps it's so you can go about kissing more women." She sat down behind her desk, creating a barrier between them.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"So, you aren't denying it?"  
  
"You know my feelings for you M! Do you really think so little of me that I would go back on my word? And you haven't answered my question."  
  
"No, I'm not jealous. I was with Alfred at the time. What you get up to in your own time is your business. But I cannot let you jeopardise a mission, just because you refuse to follow mine or doctors orders yet again."  
  
"M…"  
  
Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Tanner barged into her office, not even bothering to knock.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but we have got a location on the suppliers."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Austin, Texas."  
  
"That can't be a coincidence." M murmured to herself.  
  
"That's what I thought as well ma'am. I did some digging on Charles Hutchinson, how much did Alfred tell you about him, ma'am?"  
  
"Not much just where he was living and that he travelled on business. It seemed like a troubling subject for him whenever his son was mentioned. Almost as if he was disappointed in him. Why? What have you found?"  
  
"It seems there was a good reason for his disappointment. According to police reports, he was arrested in Germany for being drunk and disorderly. Then a few months later there were rape charges filed against him when he was on a business trip to the Philippines. Alfred managed to get the charges dropped and from the looks of it got away scot free."  
  
Tanner handed the file over, so she could look through it herself. M grudgingly took it. She assumed Manville knew about Alfred's son's misdealing's. Yet he too kept it from her.  
  
"There is something else you should know, ma'am. Charles Hutchinson also works for an infertility clinic. A company called Repocare."  
  
"Do we know if they are linked to the chemical weapons that were smuggled into Athens in Frozen sperm?"  
  
"We aren't sure. But the fact that we have traced the suppliers to Texas, and the sperm bank which Charles Hutchinson works for is also in Texas…"  
  
"Which means he could be a part of it?"  
  
"Yes, it would also explain why the suppliers never stay in the one country for long.  
  
"It's logical M, no one would suspect a sperm bank." Bond added his two cents.  
  
M sat with a thoughtful look on her face, they were missing something here, but what it was she didn't know. The only person who would have answers to her questions was the one person that was currently missing. There was a nagging thought in her mind that Alfred knew about it, but that didn't explain his death or the fact their killer was using Greek coins and numbers as their signature mark. There was something bigger at work here. She felt the suppliers were only just the surface of what they were really up against.  
  
"M? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, James." She gave him a small smile at seeing the worry on his face.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"There's more to this. Why would a terrorist organisation, who smuggles military and chemical weapons the latter of which in frozen sperm, leave a Greek coin or statue and a number on their victims?"  
  
Tanner and Bond looked at each other, knowing she had a point. It didn't fit the usual terrorist smuggling regime.  
  
"You think there is another group working with the suppliers?" Bond raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In a way, but I think the suppliers are working for someone else."  
  
"If that's the case, ma'am, we are looking for more than one terrorist organisation and our troubles just got ten times worse."  
  
"I'm aware of that Tanner. This chemical weapon that they are smuggling needs to be contained. We can't afford to have this chemical weapon mass produced. We've already had four deaths, let's try to prevent a fifth."  
  
"I take it you will be sending Bond to investigate?"  
  
"No, he hasn't been cleared for field work. I'll be sending 006 In his place."  
  
"Very well, ma'am. I'll send him up."  
  
"Thank you, Tanner."  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"You know as well as I, that I would be better suited for the job, M."  
  
"My answer is final James. Until your white blood cells are normal you're not undertaking any missions."  
  
James let out a huff in annoyance and left her office, annoyed that she couldn't just let him do his damn job. If she wasn't going to let him go, he would bloody authorise it himself.  
  
Catching up with Tanner, he told him that he would inform 006 as he was heading that way. Tanner wary agreed, it would certainly save him a trip.  
  
Bond took the documents from him and made his way to his office. He knew he didn't have a lot of time before M caught onto what he had done. Booting up the computer, he typed in the mission code and assigned his own details to the mission brief before clicking confirm.  
  
Satisfied, he left his office and would head home before heading to the airport. He knew he would end up paying for disobeying M's orders yet again. But he promised her himself that he would catch the person who had murdered Alfred and he intended to keep his promise.

/*\\*/*\

M waited half an hour for 006 to come to her office for a debriefing. She wondered what the hell was taking Tanner so long. It was time they couldn't afford to lose. Dialling his extension, she tapped her fingers on the desk waiting for him to answer.  
  
When no one picked up, she muttered a string of curses and left her office.  
  
"Moneypenny, where is Tanner?"  
  
"I'm not sure, ma'am, but Bond left your office like a man on a mission, excuse the pun."  
  
"Mission?" Her eyes widened in realisation. She hoped the fool hadn't gone and done what she thought he had done.  
  
"Try and get a hold of Tanner, Moneypenny."  
  
"Of course, ma'am."  
  
M made her way down to James' office hoping he was still there. His office was silent except the still glow from his computer monitor. Walking over to It, she quickly accessed it noticing the mission information had already been filled out.  
  
She felt like punching something or rather someone. With her face thunderous, she made her way back to her office, bumping into Tanner on the way there.  
  
"You were looking for me, ma'am."  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I gave you direct orders to bring 006 to my office, not only did you fail to follow a direct order. But Bond seems to think he can disobey direct orders as well!"  
  
"Bond informed me that he would go and give 006 the information."  
  
"And you bloody believed him? For God sake Tanner you're supposed to display some kind of judgment!"  
  
"I take it he didn't inform 006?"  
  
"What the hell do you think? Not only do I have an agent who didn't follow direct orders, but my hands are bloody tied because questions will be asked on why I assigned 007 a mission just to revoke it before he even sets foot in Texas! The minister already thinks I'm incompetent and Bond's a loose cannon! Or did you forget what I told you both the other night? This just gives the minister more ammunition should he ever bloody find out!"  
  
Tanner felt remorse and guilt wash over him, and also anger at Bond for putting M in a position such as this.  
  
"I can only apologise, ma'am."  
  
"What's done, is done Tanner! He bloody better not mess this up because if he does, he's finished!"  
  
"What are you going to do, ma'am?"  
  
"Try and contact him! What else do you expect me to bloody do? We can't afford to waste any more time!"  
  
Tanner watched her go and shook his head, he just hoped Bond was aware of the repercussions his actions would bring on them. He may just have ruined something special before it even had begun.  
  
Moneypenny looked up when she heard M's heels on the floor, seeing anger on her face, she knew to leave her be. No doubt she would find out soon enough what had caused it, or rather who.  
  
M picked up the phone on her desk and dialled James' number. when no answer was forthcoming, she hung up and dialled again. After the fifth try, she slammed the phone back down in frustration. If he wouldn't answer her calls, perhaps there was someone's he would.  
  
Dialling the one number she thought she would never have to call, she tapped her foot on the floor as she waited and hoped that they would answer. It wasn't long before a gruff male voice answered on the other end.  
  
_"Hello?"_  
  
"Sir, Miles. It's Olivia, I need to ask you a favour."  
  
_"What has he went and done now?"_  
  
M filled him in on everything that had happened in the past few days, between her meeting with the Minister and the case. If the minister caught on to what she was currently doing, she would be finished.  
  
_"I see, I'll try to contact him. Of all the bloody stunts to pull. Now, you listen to me, you got that job of yours out of merit, not because I had a hand in it. You more than proved yourself to me on more than one occasion when you were station head. Times are changing Olivia, and it's about time the minister realises that."_  
  
M felt herself relax glad to know she had someone who knew what it was like when dealing with Bond and the minister on a daily basis.  
  
_"I'll have him contact you once I can get a hold of him. Not before I give him a bollocking first myself."_  
  
"Thank you, Sir Miles I appreciate it."  
  
_"Just call me Miles, dear. All this 'Sir' nonsense gives me a headache."_  
  
"Very well- thank you, Miles." It sounded strange even to her own ears.  
  
_"Take care, Olivia. My deepest sympathies for your loss."_  
  
"Thank you." she whispered, before hanging up.  
  
M stared out her office window hoping that Sir Miles would have more luck contacting him. She had already lost Alfred, she couldn't lose James to the same fate. She needed him to return home to her alive.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Anavatos – Chios, Greece**

About 17 kilometers West from the city of Chios sat the village of Anavatos. The town itself had been built on a rocky elevation with rock stepped pathways twisting between the stone buildings to the summit, where an old medieval castle stood. The surrounding village was full of silence. No inhabitants occupied the houses. It was essentially a ghost town. The only visitors were occasional tourists, but even then they did not stay long. After all there wasn't much to do except from looking at the deserted ruins. Or so they thought.

At the top of the cliff, the medieval castle was now being used as the headquarters to a certain group of people. It was claimed that Pythagoras himself and founded the Order of Pythagoreans. Their education was built on the transmigration of souls, and according to Pythagoras all relationships could be expressed numerically.

The leader who called himself Pythagoras stepped forward in a long white robe. His pepper black hair was parted neatly. They were located in a room that was replicated to look like an ancient Greek interior. Behind their leader, there was an archway which led into a modernised room that contained computers and monitors displaying satellite images. Further on was the armoury which housed military equipment which had been stolen from NATO and military bases, thanks to their contacts.

Looking around the room, his brown eyes gazed into each of his nine followers. Each follower wore a similar white robe and looked at their leader with anticipation. Upon joining, each follower, was assigned a number based on their profession. Ten was a physician and chemist, nine was an expert in transportation, eight was a biologist, seven was a man close to their leader and were related by blood. Number six was a banker, five was the loyal friend, four was a woman in charge of buying and selling on the black market. Number three was placed in charge of the first four strikes and mostly handled business overseas. Then there was number two. He was looked upon by their leader fondly. He was a highly skilled assassin and terrorist soldier capable of bringing death and destruction wherever he went.

Pythagoras took the spare seat before addressing his followers.

"I am pleased to report that mission number four was successful. With the deaths of Alfred Hutchinson, and the MI6 agent, we have managed to prevent sensitive information from reaching the British Intelligence concerning the Decada. However, the information that the man possessed is now missing. In order for us to complete the Tetraktys we need to retrieve that information by any means necessary. That is why I am bestowing the task on you, Number ten."

Number ten gave a slight bow of her head in acknowledgement.

"But until the information can be recovered the Decada will continue in achieving its goal of world recognition."

He stood up and made his way over to the stone wall that was behind him, slipping in two of his fingers he released the catch. The panel slid open to reveal a metal square with red bulbs each of which were in a position to form points of an equilateral triangle.

"The first four strikes were child's play. An example of what the Decada can do." He moved to the side to reveal the bottom four bulbs which were now lit.

"The foundation of the holy Tetraktys is now complete. You will notice that a line of four will always lead to a line of three, then two and finally to a single point. Ten points in total. Each brings with it unity and a creative connection between the divine mind and the manifest universe. After the current ten points are complete we will start again until the world realises just how powerful we are. Everything comes to ten. And just who are the ten?"

"The Decada!" The nine followers replied as one.

He couldn't stop the pleased smile that broke free. His followers were completely under his control. The virus that number eight was perfecting was already showing its desired effect. The deaths of their past four victims was more than proof. However, there was still more work to be done. Once the virus was perfected they would be unstoppable. They would be the only ones with the cure. They would be the ones in power. They would be in control.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to split the story into three parts, so the finale to this story will be continued in part three. There will also be a prequel with the events leading up to the Hutchinson Affair. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and Kudo'd, it means a lot and gives me the inspiration to keep writing.


End file.
